


First Meeting

by xserenity



Series: Gamers! AU [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Video & Computer Games, gamers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xserenity/pseuds/xserenity
Summary: It was that time of the year again - Gotham’s big video game convention. Dick had the inside scoop and knew what new games to expect. He was excited and had most of his days planned out. But never did he expect he'd get to meet someone so attractive that rendered him speechless. Well somewhat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Friends and I were talking about this Gamers AU and I just had to make it happen. Thanks for the great ideas! 
> 
> Boys and video games and them being streamers. Also being cute with each other :)

“Damian, just – hey, stop walking so fast!”

Dick Grayson tried to follow closely behind his youngest brother as the almost teenager walked through the massive sea of people, almost getting swallowed within. He quickly caught up and set a hand on Damian’s shoulder, squeezing it gently as he pulled him to a stop.

“Grayson, stop being so slow! I’m in a hurry!” Damian scowled, folding his arms across his chest and tapped his foot impatiently. “There are urgent businesses I must attend to.”

“I – I know. But we lost Tim.” Dick tried to explain, his eyes darting to and fro as he tried to search for his other brother in the dimly lit hall or well, exhibition hall that housed thousands of people and developer booths. The brothers, three of them, were currently at a video game convention.

“Tt. Drake is gone. He went to meet up with his friends.” Damian said and began walking forward again. Dick kept up with the younger this time as he walked beside him.

“What?”

“You know – he went to meet with his  _guild mates.”_

“Oh his friends. Okay. But how do you know?”

“He informed me before he disappeared. You weren’t aware because you were distracted.”

“Well there’s a lot going on here. I mean, they got all the demos of to be released games here! I've mapped out where we need to hit up.” Dick smiled, excited like a child.

Damian scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Casual.”

“Hey. I am a  _casual gamer."_

“You need to spend more time playing instead of posting pictures to that worthless application.” Damian criticized.

“Whoa. Damian. Instagram is important. I have a ton of followers.”

“Because they like your face.”

“My face is beautiful! And I take amazing photos.”

“You mean random.”

“It’s interesting. I’m  _interesting._ ”

“Whatever Grayson. Come now, we are here.” Damian said, coming to a halt.

Dick turned his attention away from Damian to look at where they arrived at and found a wide show floor that was set-up for a video game competition. There were chairs set up in rows for attendees to sit and watch. There was a huge stage split in two with computer stations set up for players. There were also two large screens behind the player’s chairs for the crowd to watch. Dick scanned the area, already noticing people taking their seats as well as other’s climbing on the stage to get situated.

“Why are we here?” Dick asked.

“Tt. I am signing up for this competition.”

“Oh?” Dick smirked. “Going to win?”

“Of course. My skills far exceed these…as you would call them,  _noobs._ ”

Dick chuckled to himself and ruffled Damian’s hair. His little brother was an avid gamer, actually, he had his own Twitch channel with many subscribers. Always holed up in his room, playing various different video games, streaming live as he gave commentary. He’d spend hours upon hours, always beating them until they were 100% complete.

Dick on the other hand, was a casual gamer. He had his own Twitch account but wasn’t as active on there. Though he did have a small number of subscribers. He did stream live on occasion but he enjoyed making blogs on Youtube or posting his short gameplays on there. He made effort to post every few weeks but he enjoyed playing them offline on his own time more.  

“Alright. Go sign up.”

Damian nodded and headed towards a side booth set up near the stage. There were a group of people standing there which he could only assume were the volunteers running the competition. Dick walked away to take a seat in one of the open chairs, somewhere in the middle as all the seats were taken. He watched as Damian versed with the booth exhibitors, noticed how some probably realized who Damian was as they handed him a pen, which Damian took with his trademark smirk and signed his signature on their badges.

It looked like Damian didn’t have to wait to play as they were already guiding him onto the stage. He was on the left side, which was code-named the blue team. While the other side was the red team. Dick took a selfie to post to his Instagram, occupying himself as he waited for the game to start. He tagged the photo and hit post. Within seconds, his phone beeped with a bunch of likes and comments. He smiled and continued to occupy himself.

Finally, the game was getting started. It felt like forever but was really only about fifteen minutes. The announcer was speaking loudly into the microphone, grabbing the audience’s attention. The guy was hyping up the crowd and didn’t introduce the players as they were trying to get the game started. Dick smiled and waved at Damian. The younger caught his eye and gave a little triumphant smirk.

They were playing a game called Overwatch, which is a team based first-person shooter game. Dick’s played it before a handful of times, either with his brothers, friends or by himself. Dick’s eyes fell to the screen, seeing Damian pick his choice. He laughed at the screen name his brother was using. Of course, it was the name he went by online –  _TheBatman._ He’s not quite sure why he’d chosen such a peculiar name but well, it sort of fit Damian. Sort of. Would probably be better if he named himself  _The Edge Lord_. 

Throughout the course of the play, Damian was doing quite well, far better than most of the other players. He was carrying his team and he could only imagine Damian calling the shots. There seemed to be one person on the other team who was doing a swell job at stopping the blue team’s advances. Dick could tell he had great skills for picking off the players on the map.

Everyone was on the edge of their seats watching the game. The teams were so close in score, the score being 2 games to 2, best of five. It was the final round and it could be anyone’s win.

The announcer’s voice rose as each second ticked by, as the timer on the top of the screens counted down to zero. Damian’s team was on the defense, defending their base as best as they could before the opposing team could overtake it. They were doing quite well with only a minute left to go. It looked as if they would win but as the time dwindled down, half the team got caught out and were dead. The other half tried to fight back as best as they could but they could not hold their stance and the opponents were able to capture their base.

A big  _defeat_ appeared on the screen Dick was watching, the team that Damian had been on had lost as the red team won. Dick could see the scowl on his brother’s face, his eyebrows pressed together. Oh yeah, he was definitely upset.

Damian didn’t like losing. Not to say that he’s never lost at any of these team based multiplayer games because he  _has_. He just doesn’t take them too well. And at least at home, he could complain all he wanted or go mope about in his room playing other things. But here, well…might not go so well.

Dick immediately got out of his seat and approached Damian as he walked off the stage. He was ready to stop him before he blew his top.

“Dami, hey, good game out there. You did your best.” Dick said, trying to ease into the conversation.

“Save it Grayson. There was this one a-“

Dick immediately eyed him, giving him a chilly smile that told him,  _dare to swear and he’ll drag him out of here_. Damian cleared his throat, not wanting to forcefully be evicted by his older brother, he chose his words carefully.

“There was a player who was aggressively shooting me down every chance he got.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I kept track of it. He was the only player who had exceptional skills on the other team. Thus, was able to – to,” Damian came to a halt as if his words had been caught in his throat. Which really, they sort of were.

“Beat you?” Dick completed the sentence for him.

“Tt. I would say that he was lucky to have beaten me.”

“Sure Damian.”

“I am going to go confront this man.”

“Uh no. No you’re not.”

“Try and stop me Grayson.”

Damian stomped away from him before Dick could grab a hold. “Oh god. This is not good.” Dick followed after his younger brother, telling him that this wasn’t necessary and he should go play some other games to cool himself down. Damian wouldn’t listen to reason and kept forward.

“How do you even know who it is in the first place?”

“Because he’s a popular streamer. I remember his username.”

They stopped behind of a tall well-built man who seemed to be getting interviewed off to the side of the stage. Damian didn’t look like he wanted to interrupt so waited as the interview was being wrapped up. Once they were done and gone, Damian stormed right over to the other man. The little youngster was sizing him up and that did not look right considering the man was a lot taller than Damian. Dick was sure he was taller than himself. As he approached the two, he confirmed that yes, he was taller.

Dick could tell that Damian was yelling at him, face all angry but he couldn’t quite tell how the other man was reacting as his back was turned towards him. He sure hoped he wasn’t mad or anything.

“Damian, please come on. Just stop this.” Dick came up to Damian’s side and grabbed his arm, trying to pull him away.

“Unhand me!” Damian tried to fight back, struggling to get out of Dick’s grip. Dick ignored him and turned to face the other man.

“I’m so sorry for – “ Dick was rendered speechless when his eyes finally fell upon the other person and noticed how handsome he was. With dark ebony hair that was partially slicked back and that strange white bleached spot in his bangs, adding a nice flare to his look. The brightness of his gorgeous emerald eyes that had a small tint of blue. His beautiful defined nose and masculine jawline. He was just so damn hot. Dick was definitely star struck.

“Um – what was I saying?” Dick lost his train of thought as he was practically drooling internally.

The man laughed, voice deep and musky and wow, it sounded so alluring. Yeah, how long has it been since he’s been on a date?  _Too long._

“I think you were apologizing for this little brat here.”

“I’m not a brat!” Damian yelled.

“Oh. Right. Um – yeah, sorry? I mean. Sorry for my little brother. He just – uh, doesn’t take losing very well.” Dick tried to explain but found it hard to concentrate and he was stuttering all over the place. How embarrassing. He could feel the heat rush onto his face and he was thankful that the place was only half lit, successfully hiding his blush.

A smirk appeared on  _Mr. handsome’s_ face and Dick wanted to melt. “That’s okay. I know who he is. I’ve heard of his temper before. Yet, he still manages to get quite a lot of supporters. Must be the sharp tongue.”

“ _Oh_. Oh yeah.  He’s – uh, yeah. He’s great.” What the hell was he talking about? Smooth moves Grayson. Smooth moves.

Dick was so absorbed in this man in front of him that he didn’t realize that Damian had stopped struggling and instead was staring at the two, observing them closely as he looked from one to the other.

“By the way, the name’s Jason Todd.” Jason said, reaching out his hand towards Dick.

“Jason. Yeah okay. I’m um – I’m Dick. Uh Grayson. Dick is short for Richard.”  _Damn_. He was totally embarrassing himself and wanted to run away and hide but he couldn’t because he was too smitten to move a single muscle.

“I thought as much.” Jason said with a grin, still holding his hand out and Dick noticed, was staring at it with a dumbfounded expression. He could feel a lump caught in his throat and brought his hand out from his side, trying to control his shakiness but he could see how his fingers were twitching a bit. He just hoped Jason didn't notice.

His hand fit perfectly into Jason’s, could feel the callousness of his skin and the warmth seeping through. The touch was electrifying and made him feel tingly. He honestly didn’t want to let go but reluctantly he did. Didn’t want it to be too weird.  _As if_ he wasn’t already being weird enough.

“So, are you having a good time around here?” Jason asked and Dick just stared at him, nodding his head. Jason raised a brow at him, his lips curving into an amusing smile.

“Oh! Uh yes! Great. It’s a lot of fun.”

Dick cursed himself, groaning internally. He was being such an idiot just because it’s the first attractive person he’s seen in a while. God, he needed to pay more attention to his surroundings. He hasn't been interested in another for some time.

“That’s – that’s good to hear. Say, if you want, we could go around together?” Wow, was Jason asking him out? Or was he totally reading this wrong? Or he was just being nice? Dick wasn’t sure but he didn’t care what the reason was because he was most definitely down for spending more time with Jason.

Dick was about to answer when he was roughly grabbed by the wrist. He turned to look at the offender and it was Damian, growling at him with eyes burning with irritation.

“We’re leaving Grayson.” He said and tugged his brother away.

“What? Wait Damian! Jason just invited me – I mean, us to hang out!”

“No. We are not going to associate ourselves with him. It’s time we go find Drake.”

“But you said Tim was busy!”

“Then I want to go play some other games.”

“But Jason – “

“Stop this nonsense Grayson. We are going to the other side of the exhibition hall, away from this–“ Damian said as he gestured at all of Jason.

“That’s rude Damian.”

Damian ignored that and shot a glare back at Jason. Jason seemed kind of amused rather than offended. Dick didn’t want to leave but Damian was being so insistent and well, he could just disregard him but Damian wasn’t someone he could just simply ignore. The boy would fight back and he didn't want to deal with that. Especially in public.  

His fault for spoiling Damian when he was younger.

Jason was watching the exchange between them and then slyly took a few steps forward, closing the small gap. He slightly towered over Dick, about a head taller than him. Green eyes stared deeply into bright blue ones and Dick could feel his cheeks heating up again. He was so close,  _too close_ but he can't deny that he doesn't like this position. Jason handed Dick a slip of paper. “My number.”

 _Oh._ His number.

Dick smiled and reached to grab the piece of paper only to have it snatched away from him. Damian had stolen it and teared it up, slipping the pieces of paper into his pockets (as the boy was good about not littering).

“D-Damian!”

“Now, let us leave.” Damian snarled and threw one last glare at Jason before he tightened his grip around Dick’s wrist, pulling him away.

“Just look me up,  _RedHood_!” Jason shouted and that was all Dick caught as he was whisked away through the crowd, getting far away from Jason.

A soft sigh escaped his lips. It would have been such a good chance for him to, well, make friends? Or something like that. But Damian here was just not having it. Maybe it would had been a good idea for him to disappear like Tim did. Though he might have missed out on meeting Jason.

At least he was able to get his name and username. A soft smile crept upon his face as he thought about Jason, trying to burn the image of him in his memory. Yeah, Dick will definitely be contacting him when he had the chance to.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series as I have more planned for this. It'll be fun to write so I'm excited. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed! Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
